Talk:The Things You Can't Outrun/@comment-26248202-20151225044742/@comment-4786757-20151225052538
I had a hand in the episode (as did Jay) and we managed to review lol you didn't do so bad yourself sir. ;) I have to agree with you that it takes a particular set of skills and a writer to deliver us with an episode like Jay did. This is my favorite episode thus far and in a way it reminds me of GOT cause we have multiple storylines running at the same time but they all seamlessly flow without it feeling like we're adding too much or that we're biting off than we can choose. Jay, you sir are a true writer! :) Don't stop doing it if you love this! :P As for you @Erik: I also love this review as well! :) I definately do think that next episode the readers will have a clearer picture as to what kind of person Eric is v.s. was. We've seen on other shows how one can start out on the wrong side (evil) but through hard work and perserverance one can rise from the ashes and be good. But being bad is like an addiction cause it takes a strong person and lot's of willpower to resist the temptation. Can Eric be redeemed? I don't know. I mean by the end of this episode we certainly see a glimmer of hope that perhaps means that while small there is. But it still doesn't erase all the bad he's done. In many ways, I really am glad on not feeling like Eric needed to be featured prominently in the first few episodes. It felt organic to kind of tease the audience with the character by having him as figments of Sophia's imagination, flashbacks, etc. But the ending scene of episode 5 and this episode picking up almost instantly where the previous episode left was genius and it worked. If this was truly an actual show, I could see episode 6 and the 7th episode being top choices for a 2hr episode. Furthermore, this probably had the largest cast to date but like with X-Men:Days of Future Past. The episode didn't feel overcrowded. Every character really had their time to shine. :D Lol if we're going there Tara's situation reminds me of Gossip Girl and how when Juliet was able to recruit Jenny and Vanessa it was because she managed to convince that unfortunately the others (Blair, Nate, Chuck and even Dan) will always protect Serena and that the other 4(Blair, Serena, Nate and Chuck) will always protect one another. So if it came to choosing between Say Serena v.s. Vanessa or Blair v.s. Jenny the other two guys (Chuck and Nate) will always protect and save Serena and Blair. In a way, I was sort of emulating this but not to such a high extent you know? As Steffan said in his review below urs; Tara is just caring and selfless she'd rather not take away from her friends. She doesn't want to burden her friends with her troubles. That Daryl showing up like he did will certainly resurface in the present. ;) Right now Daryl has that question mark on him. Not much is really known about him. Lol you were right when you said it feels a bit like TVD when it was revealed on that show how it was Damon not Steffan who met Elena first. :P Hmmm... Could this be my way of treading carefully and easing the readers into Daryl taking his brother's place if Josh does indeed die? Thank you so much for your review! :)